


Stolen Moments

by inelegantly (Lir)



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [17]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Affection, Aquariums, Canon Compliant, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Dating, F/F, Future Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/pseuds/inelegantly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nozomi smiles at Eli from only a breath away, face aglow with the ethereal blue light filtering down from the aquarium tanks. Eli watches the little flash of teeth, the way Nozomi's eyes crinkle at the edges, the way her cheeks just start to dimple in with her joy. She can't resist anything Nozomi asks for, when Nozomi looks at her that way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fifth bonus round of the 2015 [Sports Anime Shipping Olympics](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org), which was the remix round. It's a sexy continuation of [this little fic](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2317838#cmt2317838) by DW user dandywonderous, but should stand on its own just fine. 
> 
> It's also inspired by [this official art,](http://i.imgur.com/FDW9dOg.jpg) which hopefully will serve as a useful visual. Mostly though, this is a sexy, exhibitionistic aquarium date. Enjoy.

-

Nozomi smiles at Eli from only a breath away, face aglow with the ethereal blue light filtering down from the aquarium tanks. Eli watches the little flash of teeth, the way Nozomi's eyes crinkle at the edges, the way her cheeks just start to dimple in with her joy. She can't resist anything Nozomi asks for, when Nozomi looks at her that way. 

It's a public place, deserted though it might seem at such a late hour. Eli's heart speeds with the awareness that they _cannot_ be truly alone. 

"Don't worry," Nozomi reassures her. "Didn't I tell you? I'll know before anyone happens upon us." 

Eli cannot refuse her, but she can shake her head and wrap her fingers around Nozomi's wrist, sliding sideways against the glass of the aquarium tank until they are past the tunnel and she finds herself backing against the bare wall. The glow from the tanks arching overhead illuminates the center of the passageway perfectly — not so with the little alcove Eli pulls them into. 

"It isn't that I don't trust your mystic perception," she says. "I'd simply like a little extra insurance." 

Nozomi only laughs, nudging closer to Eli in the small space beside the aquarium tank. She's warm, pressed close like that, arms braced beside Eli's shoulders and knee pressed between Eli's thighs. Her expression smudges into indistinction in the shadow of her own casting but still her eyes are bright points before Eli, alight with her secretive joy. 

"I don't mind," Nozomi whispers. 

"Good," Eli whispers back, as her hands reach up to skim against Nozomi's neck. "I don't want to interrupt this." 

She's the one to kiss Nozomi, pressing their mouths together with unwavering sureness. Nozomi is the one to slide her arms down, her palm dragging over Eli's shoulder, over Eli's chest, down to perch at Eli's waist with a hot, heavy weight. It's distracting — Eli tilts her head, parts her lips, curls her tongue past the familiar curve of Nozomi's smile, but still Nozomi's hand is there. She toys with the hem of Eli's shirt, fingers brushing ticklishly against Eli's stomach. 

Eli reaches down, and catches Nozomi by the wrist. Her touch is light, fingers encircling Nozomi's wrist but doing nothing more. 

Nozomi's hand shifts, tucking her fingertips up underneath Eli's blouse to skate over bare skin. Eli's hand moves with her, helpless, encouraging, until Eli feels almost like _she's_ the one guiding Nozomi, with how reverently slow Nozomi's touches are. She laughs, in a tiny gust of breath exhaled against Nozomi's lips. 

"Ticklish?" Nozomi asks, from that miniscule distance away. 

"Hardly," Eli whispers back, because she doesn't want to say the words, _no, just impatient._

But she drops her hand and still Nozomi's palm remains, warm against her abdomen and slowly gliding up over her ribs. Eli's breath shudders and catches in her throat, and she longs for the familiar, firm press of Nozomi's lips against her own. Nozomi doesn't oblige her. Instead she presses her lips to the edge of Eli's jaw, to the space beneath her ear, to the line of her throat. Eli laughs softly, and tilts her head in daring invitation. 

"Are you sure you're still paying attention?" Eli asks, as Nozomi's fingers trace over her breast underneath her shirt, as Nozomi's knee nudges closer between her legs and she can't help but press down. The gasp she makes is soft, half caught in her throat, then she continues. "Or have you... Been distracted?" 

"Hmmm," Nozomi says, humming against Eli's neck so that she shivers and squirms. "I think I'm paying attention to what's most important." 

Eli's hand catches against Nozomi's forearm, dragging her hand back down to waist level. She remains clutching at it, as she shudders and rolls her hips down against Nozomi's thigh. 

"Then please," Eli says, "won't you be a bit quicker about it." 

Nozomi laughs, a low, warm chuckle that ripples out of her like the water seen through the glass. When she ducks her head and bends her arm, Eli can again see the brilliant blue of the aquarium swimming over Nozomi's shoulder. Nozomi's hand glides up her thigh and under her skirt to cup against her panties, as Eli wraps her arms around Nozomi's shoulders and holds on. 

"Did I tell you," Eli whispers, in between soft little gasps at the motions of Nozomi's fingers. "How beautiful... The lighting in the aquarium is?" 

Her breath hitches on the last word, and her hips press down against Nozomi's hand. She thinks, maybe, maybe, that she hears Nozomi's breath hitch in return. Her vision swims, and everything is bright and blue and blinding, a cool counterpoint to the heat simmering beneath her skin and building between her legs. 

"No," Nozomi whispers back, voice muffled by how close her mouth is pressed to Eli's neck. "You never did." 

"It is," Eli says. "It's really—"

She wants to say, _lovely,_ wants to say that Nozomi is lovely too, wants to find words to express the joy she feels just being with Nozomi, touching Nozomi, seeing the private smiles that Nozomi spends only on her. But her breath catches, and all that comes out is a soft whine followed by the panting of shaky exhales. 

Nozomi strokes her fingers against Eli in just the right way, and she shudders apart into utter breathlessness. 

"Really...?" Nozomi prompts a minute later, when Eli's arms are still wrapped around her. 

"—Thank you," Eli says, her head tipped back against the wall. 

"Somehow," Nozomi says as she pulls back to stand at arm's length, "I don't think that's what you were going to say before." 

"Hmm," Eli hums to herself, as she recollects herself and smooths a hand down her skirt, as if she — as if she and Nozomi — hadn't done anything untoward at all. "You may be right, but I'm not certain that other thing I was going to say is really so important after all." 

"It's always important," Nozomi says, offering Eli a hand to lead her back out through the aquarium. 

Eli glances at it, skeptically, and Nozomi casually smooths it down the front of her own skirt before offering Eli her elbow instead. Eli takes it, aware only at a distance that her face feels far too warm. 

"All I wanted to say was that you picked a beautiful place for a date," she says. "And that perhaps I should agree to try new things more often, when they happen to be with you." 

"New things," Nozomi says, without continuing further. 

Eli can feel the flush still lingering in her cheeks, but she only shakes her head, and flashes Nozomi her brightest smile in return. "Yes, new things. Because... I like the way you smile, when I do them with you." 

-

-


End file.
